Bulletproof
by brilliantmemories
Summary: The prefects are on their nightly patrol and they’re stuck with partners...” Warning, slash BoyxBoy. Small oneshot.


**Title: **"Bulletproof"

**Pairing:** Edward x Seth

**Rating:** T+

**Summary**_**: **__"The prefects are on their nightly patrol and they're stuck with partners..." _

**Authors Notes:** Yay, prefect slash! PS: YES! This is the two hundredth story for Bully.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "Bully" and any of its characters, etc. or anything else that I mention within this entire story.

* * *

"I hate late night patrols, don't you?" Edward's mindless question asking was getting on Seth's nerves- just a bit.

"I like the color red, it's awesome,"

"That's cool," Seth pressed on, ignoring Hopkins as he skateboarded by, his flashlight in front of him. Jimmy flipped them off before continuing to the boy's dormitory, muttering something about Sheldon and death. Seth didn't feel like taking down any evil doers today, he was too tired. Edward set off after him, Seth sighing loudly, jogging to keep up with him. Edward sprinted after Jimmy but as soon as they got in front of the school, he was gone. Edward looked around scratching his head. He shrugged and ran back to beside Seth. Seth couldn't help but grin as he saw Jimmy jump out of a trash can and run away.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, looking at him with a bizarre expression.

"Nothing," Seth mused as he took another step, continuing his long strides. Edward followed in beside him, whistling a nameless tune.

"Why did you want to be partners with me?" Edward questioned, causing Seth to grunt. "...Well?"

"I don't know. Max is annoying and had a crush on Karl, it's_ really_ creepy." He shrugged as they turned a corner.

"W-what? Max likes Karl?!" Edward's voice was weak, "But I thought-"

"No, Edward, he doesn't like you," Edward was furious as he saw Seth smirk. Seth felt a hand clasp around his shoulder, a sharp pain seared through his collar. He yelped as he turned to face Edward, pushing off his hold.

"What was that?!" Seth hollered in Edward's face. He didn't flinch at all. Instead, his face crumpled and he collapsed to the bench behind him. Seth sat beside him, patting his back.

"I'm sorry… I really didn't mean to…" he apologized, feeling guilty for once. Edward shook off his arm and held his hands up to his face. "Hey, don't do that," Seth pulled down his hands and held them. Edward looked up at him, astonished. Seth quickly pulled his hands back and jumped up, starting his patrol once again. Edward sighed and got up slowly, walking behind him silently. He pulled his hand to his face, wiping away a single tear that he had shed for Max. Edward shook his head back and forth. Seth grumbled as he heard Edward's flash light clatter to the stone ground. He wheeled around to see Edward on the floor, his sobs echoing through the late night. Seth was immediately at his side, feeling compassion for his friend. Never once, would Seth ever show any signs of friendship towards anyone, it would ruin his image of a brute. But no, he couldn't help him self at that moment.

"Shhh, Edward. It'll be okay, I promise," Edward looked up at him, hopeful, as Seth stroked his cheek. Edward choked back a sob before stumbling to stand up, his hand against the wall. Seth frowned before putting his arm around his waist and dragged him to the nearest steps. Edward lied against the small concrete wall, his eyes drooping. Seth grimaced.

"Edward, we have to keep doing out patrol," Edward waved his hand in disagreement – clearly he wanted to stay and forget about Max. Seth took in a deep breath and leaned in close towards Edward's pale lips. Edward flicked open his eyes and stumbled backwards, his back hitting the school door. Seth folded his arms and looked at the prefect who was huddled up in the corner, avoiding his stare. Seth slowly walked up the steps and held his hand out to Edward – who was quivering on the floor.

"Don't be scared, Edward. Besides, you know you can't sleep out here," He seemed to believe him and took his hand and helped himself up slowly. Seth leaned in and kissed Edward's closed eyes, his tears disappearing. Edward slowly moved his trembling hands up Seth's side, being gentle and careful - the emotion was completely new to him. Seth moved his lips along his neck, softly brushing against his collar bone.

Edward tingled with pleasure and slowly locked his arms around his neck, still hesitant. Seth softly pushed him up against the wall, being careful not to frighten him. He nipped Edward's neck, causing him to yelp quietly. Seth silenced his lips with a kiss, smooth and moist, causing Edward to shudder. He felt his fingers tighten around his navy blazer and he opened his lips more roughly, his lust starting to fight against his love. Seth was fighting, he was trying to hardest so he wouldn't go over board with Edward – he assumed this was his first time with a man - and he didn't want to startle him.

He wanted to make him come to bed with him, for him to plead on his knees for a kiss. Seth loved to be in control of his relationships. The lust was starting to win over. He began to unbutton Edward's white dress shirt, as he felt Edward squirm from the pressure, he unbuttoned faster.

"W-wait... S-Seth…" Edward panted - his breaths uneven. Seth pulled his lips away from his neck, looking at Edward. "Maybe this isn't… the best place to do this… I mean… well-" Seth kissed him passionately, making Edward blush furiously. He took his hand in his own sneaked their way to the boy's dorm.

As soon as Seth entered his bedroom, he pulled Edward in, tossing him on the bed. He landed with a thump and in an instant Seth was on top of him – tie tangling over He could tell Edward was trying his best when he pulled on his red tie, pulling his face in for a kiss. His lips moved in sync with his own, Seth's hands moving to Edward's blazer, tossing it off to the corner – his white shirt joining it soon after. Seth pulled him self away to look at the man beneath him. He was _built!_ Sure, prefects were supposed to be strong, but not _that_ strong. Seth kissed along his stomach, making Edward moan with pleasure. Seth ended up at his beige slacks before Edward grabbed his head. Seth chuckled, making Edward's skin go up a few degrees.

"H-hey, that's not fair. I'm already half undressed and there's not a single thing off of you." Seth grinned as Edward's hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He flinched as Seth ran his fingers through his wavy, chocolate brown hair, the tips rubbing his scalp. The dress shirt slipped to the floor, Edward astounded by Seth's body. Sure, _he_ may have been strong, but Seth was _much_ stronger. Edward absent mindlessly traced the patterns of Seth's abs, his eyes filled with awe. Seth nuzzled his neck, leaving marks all along his body. Edward moaned from under the pressure of Seth's body – not of pain, but of pleasure. He soft traced his fingers along Seth's side all the way down his back, making him curl his toes. Edward grinned as he nipped Seth's neck, his hands sliding up and down his back.

"So, you're _not_ completely bullet proof," Edward whispered into his ear, his voice sweet and small. Seth smiled as he was relieved that love had won the battle after all.


End file.
